A world to not exist
by inactiveGE
Summary: Oneshot Spoilers for MANGA volumes 56? I think? Do not read if you do not want it spoiled for you!Based on what would have happened if in that crucial in the moment in his kitchen, Ritsuka had decided to leave with Soubi.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own loveless.

A/N: Hmm... I'm not sure if I like it, but I'm posting it. There are **spoilers** for the manga volumes 5-6 I think? SO DO NOT READ if you dont want it spoiled for you.

* * *

...Based on what if Ritsuka had decided to run away with Soubi...

* * *

In this world, **L.o.v.e.l.e.s.s.** could never be 

**B.e.l.o.v.e.d.**

* * *

Soubi walked through the doorway numbly, and saw Ritsuka tied up. He ahd known, of course. Nisei had alerted him to it… and Ritsuka's Mother had been manipulated.

He had made sure to confirm she had left before coming to see the boy.

"Ritsuka." He whispered as he let his head fall onto the boy's lap. He was confused.

He didn't really hear the words he said next… caressing… tied up… keep the mood somewhat normal.

The voice on the phone…

It had been real… it had been genuine…

"Ritsuka." He murmured, then paused as he felt the rest of the words come to him in quiet desperation. "I will help you. Let's run away together!"

He was met with silence. Above him, he could see Ritsuka's bewildered expression shift to a softness as he hesitantly, but firmly put his hand on Soubi's head… to comfort him? To placate him?

Why was he being such a hopeless adult?

But no… he loved Ritsuka… he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted to Love Ritsuka forever.

"I'm begging you Ritsuka…" His voice was on the verge of trembling, "Run away and take me with you." Seimei…Seimei… "If you don't… I don't know what could happen…" _I don't know if I'll be able to save you._

"Please." He sighed out, coming to the end of his strength. He had always known what to do, it was always black and white.

Follow master's orders.

Seimei had told him to protect and listen to Ritsuka, and he had. But… Seimei was alive…

Soubi had never before been so confused about who to follow. He had never been confused because he had never had to think of himself. If Seimei had lied about his death… if he had not told Soubi… it was because he had other intentions.

"If you don't… I could become a despicable being."

"…Soubi…" It was a quiet prayer of hope… Soubi had always been so strong… what had happened?

"Soubi… I won't ask you what happened… if you don't want to tell me about it, that's okay. But you have to promise… that if I go with you, you'll never lie to me again." He was crying now, and getting passionate. "I mean it Soubi! No more lying! If I'm leaving my mother and my friends to be with you, I won't stand to be lied to! Or else…!"

Soubi looked up, and his eyes were glistening but nto a single drop had fallen, and a beautiful smile had come across his bittersweet face. "Yes, Ritsuka, no more lies, I promise." Then he kissed Ritsuka, and Ritsuka couldn't help but close his eyes against him.

When Soubi pulled back, he responded immediately. "How much time should we have before mother gets back?"

"another half an hour, Ritsuka."

"Good, okay. Lets go up to my room so we can pack things. Then we can go to your apartment."

"Okay."

Ritsuka stopped by the doorway wehre he saw the stomped Flowers of Yuiko, and he gingerly picked them up. "These can come with us too."

When they were in his room he took out his small duffel bag, and packed as many clothes as he possibly could inside them, and then packed another smaller book bag full of his pictures and camera. "Should we get some spare food?" He asked, looking up at Soubi.

"No, I have some at home we can use."

"Okay."

He looked at his room, his bed neatly made, his dsk and chair right in place. Nothing looked as empty as it really was.

"I'm ready."

"Wait, Ritsuka, there's one alst thing." Soubi said, and he stepped past him to pick up his computer.

"What are you do-" Too late, Soubi had already thrown it against the ground so it broke and some wires were now sticking out.

"Why?"

"The files on there were meant for Seimei and you alone. If any police were to find it the world of fighters and sacrifices would be in danger."

Ritsuka only nodded to this and then Soubi stepped out onto his balcony. "It would be better if we do not disturb the front door. It is almost dusk, no one will see us through here."

"Okay."

When they were inside Soubi's house, the Zeroes were gone. Picking up the note, Soubi smiled sadly. "They've gone back home." He turned back to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, go into my kitchen and eat what you'd like while I pack some things and then we may leave."

"Okay."

Soubi dialed a number as he was packing. "Kio." He said as soona s he heard the cheery voice exclaim his name. "I'm sorry, Kio. If you knew the circumstances, you'd ask me to do the same. I am leaving, moving out, this cellphone number will be disbanded. Please do not try to reach me, one day I will make contact with you, I promise. You.. are my friend."

"Eh??? Sou-chan!!!" Click. He was gone.

He finished packing, he always had a suitcase ready for these things. His other close, Kio would know, by rehearsed procedure to store away.

"Was that Kio?" Ritsuka asked in the doorway sleepily, a knife of peanutbutter in his left hand.

"Yes, is Ritsuka tired?"

"Only a little. We should leave soon."

"Yes." He went into the kitchen and took out a box of canned and preserved food.

"Come, we can leave now."

He through the food in the back along with their bags. Then Ritsuka got in front and Soubi drove away.

A few months later, Soubi and Ritsuka had settled into another suburb in a small city, in a small but comfortabl three-bedroom two bathroom house with a nice lot. Much to grand for only two people.

Soubi and Ritsuka now lived under different names. One day Ritsu-sensei had shown up and told Soubi how mediocre his escape attempts were, but he understood, and he gave them new identities and transcripts and all, and told Soubi to never see him again. Perhaps it was the sight of his broken, molded, perfect fighter accepting that he would never fight again.

As far as Soubi and Ritsuka were concerned, they were neither beloved nor loveless, although secretly Soubi considered himself the fighter of the pair Loveless, but he knew Ritsuka didn't understand yet the destiny of the name, whether you were to forfeit in battle or not.

Ritsuka was in grade seven now, and still extremely bright. He didn't go to a psychologist anymore, he had ceased to question his identity.

Soubi was completely content. He had escaped his confusing world for this simple humble one where he was allowed to be with Ritsuka always and see him smile and laugh like a normal child.

Sometimes, Ritsuka would lay beside him in bed. He knew the boy wasn't ready to loose his ears yet, but Soubi was damned if he'd let someone else take them before him.

But he was fairly certain there was no danger in this, as Ritsuka always came back to him. Were they to fight in a battle, their bond would have been greatly increased, as their connection had grown beyond its expectations.

Soubi worked as an art teacher at the local University. He also taught English literature on the side in the University. Ritsuka would sometimes have to be home alone when he was late into his lectures, but sometimes te boy showed up and sat in the back of the class, and this cheered Soubi's day immensely.

They were certainly not father-son. The established relationship of master-servant Soubi had always remembered to enforce. If Ritsuka got to into a different role Soubi would train him again in a certain way. Sometimes, Ritsuka made another piercing, or he would have to pour alchohol onto Soubi's wounds which had been mysteriously inflicted sometime during the day on the walk to school. Or he would deliberately break through a 'promise' to make Ritsuka order him. Either way, Ritsuka was always reminded that he must take control.

And Ritsuka had never forgotten Youji's words. _When the master is confused, it's the dog that gets lead astray. _

Sometimes he disliked these roles They were to mature for him… too much to worry about.

But Soubi would get lost from time to time, and it was Ritsuka's job to give orders. Eventually, he would come to understand it. But for now, he decided it was unnatural for Soubi to not be humanly equal. Still he ordered. He was much more competent than the other children in his class.

None the less, their peaceful existence was free of the delicate compulsions they would have surely faced had they stayed in that other world.

But now they were in their own world. It was Soubi and Ritsuka, and no one else. They were aware that this existence was partly false, that it was partially a lie, that they had left many things uncertained and unfinished behind.

It may have been cowardice, running away, but it was survival.

The world would never know how affected it would have been if Lovelesshad been truly born.


End file.
